Somewhere, Someday
by Seratu
Summary: Harry is sad and Ginny comforts him. Songfic to N*Sync's "Somewhere, Someday".


When clouds above you start to pour  
  
And all of your doubts  
  
Rain like a storm  
  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for  
  
She finished her homework just as the clock struck midnight. As she looked around the common room it seemed deserted until she heard small sobs coming from a chair in the corner that had been turned to face the wall. She silently crept over to the chair to find Harry curled in a ball crying into his arms. The sight of him like this tore her heart into a million pieces.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" she asked no longer trying to hide the worry in her voice.  
  
"D-does it l-look like I am?" replied Harry as he sat up and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Scoot over." Ginny said as she moved to sit down next to him "Please." she added as an afterthought.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
  
Somewhere...  
  
You can let your soul run free  
  
Someday...  
  
Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
  
Someday...  
  
Someday it'll be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
"Whats the matter Harry?"  
  
"The war destroyed my life." he was on the brink of tears now she must have noticed this since she drew him into a comforting hug.  
  
"Shhhh, please don't cry," she said while still holding him "when you do it hurts me more than anything Voldemort could do."  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but concern and love- love for him. He had to hold back everything he had meant to tell her for fear that he would make her sad.  
  
Boy, I know you, think no one sees  
  
The weight on your shoulders  
  
But you can't fool me  
  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall  
  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
  
"Please tell me what has been troubling you, if you don't i can't help you."  
  
He was reluclant but could not hold what was troubling him "It began when Ron and Hermione betrayed me to Voldemort. That alone was enough to crush my hope but I held my tounge and stood tall," at this point Ginny had pulled him closer to her "then Sirius was captured by Voldemort, but thankfully was not killed."  
  
"Oh my god i had no idea all this was happening"  
  
"Although i did not change my demenor my feelings were tearing me apart inside" his eyes reflected the sadness in his heart.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
  
Somewhere...  
  
You can let your soul run free  
  
Someday...  
  
Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace baby  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
  
Someday...  
  
Someday it'll be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace...  
  
Her heart had officially broken, after all he went through he deserved to be happy, even if it was only for a moment. She held him close and tried to think of how she could help him. She then thought of how she could make him happy, or at least she thought it would make him happy. She took his chin in her hands and brought his eyes to look into her hers.  
  
"Gin?" he asked trying not to break down again. He thought that she was about to yell at him for some strange reason but when he looked into her eyes and saw only love.  
  
Let me bring you joy (bring you joy)  
  
Let me bring you peace (bring you peace)  
  
Take these tears that you cry and trust them to me  
  
Let me give you heart (give you heart)  
  
And let me give you hope (give you hope)  
  
Be the one constant love that you've never known...  
  
She hoped she was doing the right thing. She leaned in and gave him a slow, passionate kiss in which she put all of her love, heart, and soul in it.  
  
Her actions had surprised him but he had never felt better than at that moment so he returned her kiss with as much passion as he had. After what seemed like hours but in reality had only been a few minutes they looked up at each other.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she murmered in his ear.  
  
"I love too, Gin," he replied wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
  
Somewhere...  
  
You can let your soul run free  
  
Someday...  
  
Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace baby  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
  
Somewhere...  
  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
  
Someday...  
  
Someday it'll be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
Somewhere,  
  
Someday  
  
Let me be the one  
  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
  
Somewhere  
  
Let me bring you peace...  
  
Somewhere...  
  
They got up hand in hand, and walked over to the boy's dorm and kissed each other softly.  
  
"Goodnight, love of my life." she murmered as he hugged her.  
  
"Goodnight, my beautiful savior." he whispered as he let go of her hand and started to walk up to the seventh year boys' dorm.  
  
When he finally got in to bed his thought revolved around the firery angel in the girl's dorm. For the first time since the war started he felt peacful and happy. He then fell in to a sleep full of dreams of Ginny. 


End file.
